


Aesthetic

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: As obsolete as some people may have viewed photo albums nowadays, you had a passion for printing pictures and organizing them in books. Being a photographer, this led to your living room having bookcases of albums and portfolios filled with photos from everyday life to the various trips you’d taken around the world. You enjoyed your profession; after all, it led you to having such a relationship with your boyfriend, Shin Hoseok.





	Aesthetic

As obsolete as some people may have viewed photo albums nowadays, you had a passion for printing pictures and organizing them in books. Being a photographer, this led to your living room having bookcases of albums and portfolios filled with photos from everyday life to the various trips you’d taken around the world. You enjoyed your profession; after all, it led you to having such a relationship with your boyfriend, Shin Hoseok. You may have been young for the position, but you were esteemed in your field, which somehow had you roped into a promotional photo session with Monsta X.   
  
Try as you might, you couldn’t sway from Hoseok’s charms. You fell for him the first time he looked into your camera’s viewfinder. You knew he was a performer, someone who was supposed to have a smile plastered to their face when told, but the way he was looking at you was different. The way he smiled almost made you blush. Almost. You were a professional, this guy couldn’t have such an effect on you while you were working.   
  
Instead, you waited until the photoshoot was done, and then let  _ him _ take the reins. He approached you and blatantly flirted. You casually flirted back. Before you knew it, he was back at your place, looking through your albums and getting to know you on  _ more _ than a professional level. Ever since, you made a commitment to date each other exclusively.   
  
You were sitting in bed one afternoon with nothing else better to do than to sort some recent photographs, especially since Hoseok was busy with work. Your fingers carefully picked up a print and a smile immediately spread across your lips. It was a candid picture of Hoseok. He was in your bedroom, pulling a sweater off over his head and you could make out every detail of his abdomen in the lighting from your window. Setting that picture on your lap, you picked up another photo and smiled even brighter. This one had Hoseok standing in your bathroom doorway, a towel hanging low on his hips while his damp hair fell handsomely around his face. The happy smile on his face made you giggle. That smile whisked you away on more than one occasion.   
  
The sight of these slightly risque pictures had you sighing and missing your boyfriend. A part of you used photography for moments like this; when you couldn’t be with those you loved, you could relive the moments you spent together. Remembering the past through photography was your ultimate pastime.   
  
You held the pictures in either hand and laid back on your bed. The feelings you were having were  _ not _ what you usually felt though. You missed Hoseok something terrible, and recalling these memories wasn’t helping. They both led to incredible sex ( _ big surprise there _ ). You brought the prints together to pinch between your fingers, now holding them in one hand. Your spare hand dipped below the band of your sweatpants, going straight for your warmth. A small moan sounded from your lips, though it built as you continued touching yourself. Oh, how you wished your hands were Hoseok’s.   
  
A jingle from your bedside abruptly brought you back to reality. You dropped the pictures and fumbled to grab your phone. As if he  _ knew _ what was happening, there was Hoseok’s name across your screen. You swiped and pressed the phone to your ear. “H-Hello?” You shakily answered, as much as you tried to control your voice.   
  
“Hey,” Hoseok greeted, though he suspiciously added, “What are you doing?”   
  
“Nothing!” You innocently defended.   
  
You could hear the smile tugging at his lips as he said, “It sounds like more than nothing.”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Hoseok,” you rushed. “What is it that you wanted, anyway?” Your words came out sounding more harsh than you meant.   
  
There was a brief silence. He was irked and you knew it when his voice dropped a bit. “I’m outside. Let me in.”   
  
“WHAT?” You cleared your throat. “I-I mean, I thought you were busy today!”   
  
“I’m not anymore! Surprise! Let me in~” You were thankful his voice was cheerful again.   
  
“Alright! Give me a minute.” Pulling the phone away from your ear, you ended the call. You jumped out of bed, easy on the photos sprawled across it, and ran to the bathroom. You washed your hands and dried them, soon to rush out into the living room. Swinging the front door open, you were ushered backward as your boyfriend walked in.   
  
Hoseok shut the door behind him and locked it. When he turned your way, you opened your mouth, but his lips were on yours faster than you could speak a word. He held your body close to him.   
  
Your hands subconsciously gripped onto the front of his jacket, your lips parting to deepen the kiss.   
  
You could feel him smiling as the tip of his tongue teased yours. What you weren’t expecting was his hand to go straight down the front of your pants without warning to drag a finger along the length of your wetness.   
  
“I knew it,” he said, breaking away from the kiss.   
  
You whimpered at his touch. “What?!”   
  
“You were touching yourself,” he exclaimed smartly.   
  
You gaped at him. “How could you possibly know  _ that?! _ ” You asked, bewildered.   
  
“I have a sixth sense when it comes to your body,” Hoseok joked, leaning you back into his arm while he centered his finger on your clit. He smirked as your eyes fluttered closed and a moan came from your lips. “A part of me gets jealous at the thought of you masturbating without me around. I want to see every sexy expression that comes across your face.”   
  
You had to refrain from rolling your eyes. You ended up pouting at him instead. “But if the mood strikes and you’re not around…”   
  
“Maybe we could video chat!” He was entirely too excited about that suggestion.   
  
“No,” you quickly answered.   
  
“Hey, let’s not throw out that idea entirely,” he said, pressing a bit harder on your clit as he massaged it. “Next time I’m on tour, we’ll have to try it.”   
  
You groaned, leaning your head back. You didn’t even want to think about being apart from him for so long. “Fine, but for right now, I’d rather have the real thing,” you purred, bringing him into another kiss.   
  
“Would you?” He murmured, backing you up towards the couch. Once you collapsed upon it, he was hovering over you, broad and foreboding. “Show me what you were just doing.” His skillful fingers had your sweatpants down your legs and eased your knees apart to give him the perfect view. He sat on the edge of the couch, eyeing you suggestively.   
  
“Hoseok,” you said bashfully, covering your face with both of your arms as you pulled your legs together.   
  
You could hear his concern as he questioned, “What’s wrong?”   
  
It was hard to answer. The silence that followed was so long that it started burning your ears. “It’s embarrassing,” you finally admitted. Yes, you’d been with Hoseok for months, but this was the first time a situation like this had came up. Putting on a show for someone was different than being a part of a show with them.   
  
A chuckle came from Hoseok’s direction. “Want me to do it with you?” Before you could answer, you felt movement on the couch as he removed clothes and heard a zipper, which you assumed was his pants.   
  
Peeking between your arms, you watched curiously as he pulled his semi-erect length from his briefs and returned his gaze to you. And then he smiled.   
  
GOD DAMN IT, THAT SMILE.   
  
“W-What are you--” You started to ask, until his hand pumped along his cock. A lust-filled haze came to his eyes, that he kept on yours. Shielding your gaze again, it was hard to keep them averted when you could make out Hoseok’s staggered breaths. You wanted to look, you wanted that image ingrained in your mind’s eye forever, but at the same time some things just felt so dirty to look at. “You’re so perverted,” you whimpered.   
  
“Be perverted with me,” he urged, running a hand along your calf and giving it a firm squeeze.   
  
Reluctantly moving your arms down, the sight you found was more than overwhelming to your senses. Hoseok was sitting at the end of the couch, clad only in briefs that were tugged down off his hips as he leisurely pumped his hand along his cock, all while gazing yearningly at you. Your breath hitched for a moment. When did this become your life and how did you get so lucky? Even so, there was still the matter at hand. “How do you talk me into these things?!”   
  
Hoseok couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him.  “I’m very persuasive. Besides, don’t you always end up enjoying them?”   
  
He had a point.   
  
_ Ugh, why do I always give in to him?! Curse that smile! _ You scooted down on the couch, resting your head on one of the pillows while you draped a leg over his. You went to extend your other leg, but Hoseok grabbed it and propped your foot up on his shoulder.   
  
Leaning over, he kissed the inside of your ankle before slinking an arm around your leg. Your lower half was practically on top of his. “Touch yourself, babydoll,” he cooed, eagerly licking his lips.   
  
You bit your bottom lip and drifted a hand down between your legs, tentatively rubbing a finger against your clit. Your eyes were on each others for a few short seconds until he broke apart from your gaze to watch your finger’s movements. It was flustering, having his attention so keenly on you, but that didn’t stop you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hoseok’s hand speed up on his cock. It grabbed your attention, and you found that you couldn’t look away.   
  
Hoseok was so erotic, more so than anyone you’d ever been with, and you appreciated it as both a lover and an artist. You longed for your camera, to capture this memory forever, but some things were meant to be remembered with your body and mind.   
  
You were suddenly lost in the moment, and you hadn’t even realized that you were moaning his name or how your touch had become so desperate.   
  
That was it, Hoseok couldn’t restrain himself any longer. His briefs were shoved down his legs, his hips were between yours, and he was soon rubbing himself at your entrance. Once he was slick enough with your wetness, he slowly slipped inside of you and eased his way into your warmth.   
  
You gasped, your hands reaching for his shoulders for some semblance of support as you adjusted to his size.   
  
He hissed as your nails dug into and scraped along his skin, but he ended up grinning and brought you into a passionate kiss. “Not too hard, baby,” he murmured against your lips.   
  
Sometimes you cursed his profession. “Sorry,” you replied, easing up on him as he withdrew his hips. Once he thrust back in, you threw your head back and let out a whimper of a moan.   
  
His lips drifted down your chin to your neck. They tenderly nipped before starting to suck a mark onto your skin.   
  
“Hoseok,” you mewled, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hide that very well. Apparently, he wasn’t too concerned with the double-standard of you leaving marks on him and vice versa.   
  
Your voice only egged him on. His thrusts gained speed, low hums of pleasure rumbling in the back of his throat.    
  
Airy pants were slipping past your lips as your hands slid down his body and firmly grasped his butt. You made an assumption that digging your nails into his ass cheeks was better than the rest of his body since, besides you, who else saw that sexy little tush?   
  
A small growl came from Hoseok when he suddenly bit down on your neck.   
  
Your soft moans became strained as his teeth sank into you.   
  
Hoseok’s lips finally separated from your skin with a little ‘pop’. He sat up to put a hand on either side of your head, and you could make out the tight clench of his jawline. “You got so tight when I bit you,” he exclaimed, a smirk teasing the edges of his mouth all the while.   
  
“Did I?” You asked bashfully, though the tight grip of your hands still remained on his ass.   
  
“Mhm,” he hummed, each roll of his body now resulting in an even more powerful thrust than before. His eyes were gazing deep into yours, bearing down with such an intensity that it made your face flush again. This was yet another moment you wanted ingrained into your mind’s eye. Hoseok was so sensual, it was a sin.   
  
You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper. A burning so great was beginning to build throughout your being that it was making your limbs go numb. You wantonly said his name, lifting up to tackle his lips. “--Coming!” You gasped, your body suddenly pulsing and quivering beneath him. You grasped the back of his neck, clinging to him as moan after moan rang from your lips.   
  
Hoseok’s damp forehead rested on your shoulder, you could feel the sweat from his hair sticking to your skin. His mouth hung slightly ajar, soft pants becoming eager moans as his own orgasm approached. “Ca-Can I come?” His labored voice begged.   
  
It took a few seconds for you to come to your senses and register what he was asking. One of your hands drifted up to entangled itself in his hair, pulling his head back just enough so you could look at him. “In me?” You asked curiously. You knew that’s exactly what he wanted, and it always warmed your heart when he would ask you every time he wanted to. And at the moment, it was so cute watching him writhe in suspense.   
  
He nodded vigorously. “Please,” he choked. “I...I have to--”   
  
You smiled sweetly, though to him it seemed more devilish. Where did that bashfulness from a few moments before go? “You  _ have _ to?”   
  
“Yes!” Hoseok’s hips were thrusting sporadically, trying to keep up the stimulation without completely losing control.   
  
“Okay, you can come in me,” you cooed before gripping tighter onto his hair and rocking your hips with his. You loved watching his expressions when he came. It was aesthetically pleasing to the artist in you. Maybe that was what made you so perfect for each other; you were both perverts in your own way.   
  
The feeling of your hand tugging on his hair sent him over the edge and had him calling your name. His hips slowed and his cock twitched within your heat, pouring his cum into you. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he groaned, his shoulders heaving as he caught his breath. When he finally came down from his high and pulled out of you, he met your eyes again. “I love bringing out the freak in you,” he teased, before seriously adding, “I think I might have blacked out there for a second, though.”   
  
You had to laugh at first, but quickly showed concern. “Are you serious?!” You asked, running your fingers back through his hair.   
  
Hoseok gave you a little smirk. “Yeah, but it’s okay. I like it when you get a little bossy, it’s a huge turn on,” he admitted, taking your hand in his. He brought it over to his lips and pressed little kisses against each of your fingers. Resting his chin on your chest, he relaxed on top of you, looking up at you with such a loving gaze. “You keep surprising me, and I keep falling in love with you more every day.”   
  
“So cheesy,” you immediately huffed while scrunching your nose. While you may have said that, you still had to break eye contact so you didn’t get too flustered. Instead, you withdrew your hands from his and connected the tips of your fingers like a box. Holding it up between your faces, you lined the box to get the perfect angle of his face.   
  
“What are you doing?” He questioned curiously.   
  
“Taking a mental picture,” you simply answered, “and it’s for nobody but me.”   
  
The warmest smile came to your lover’s face. He crawled upwards, nuzzling your hands with his head, only to keep moving up and find your lips with his.   
  
You were whisked away once more.


End file.
